Legend of Galactic Heroes Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes for the OVA series Legend of the Galactic Heroes. Dates are given in the Space Era calendar (S.E.) used in the Free Planets Alliance and the Imperial Year calendar used in the Galactic Empire. Part 1 (SE 796-797 / Imperial Year 487-488) Episode 01 "Into the Eternal Night" "Eien no Yoru no naka de" (永遠の夜の中で) January 1, SE 796 / Imperial Year 487: In the Astate star system, an Imperial fleet numbering more than 20,000 warships under the command of Reinhard von Lohengramm is about to be cornered by three FPA fleets of 13,000 ships each. Against the advice of his subordinates, Reinhard decided to strike first in order to defeat each of the fleets alone, before they have time to gather. The FPA commanders, trusting in their 2:1 numerical advantage, fail to anticipate Reinhard's bold tactics and ignore Yang Wenli's advice to quickly regroup their forces. Episode 02 "The Battle of Astate" "Asutãte Kaisen" (アスターテ会戦) After the destruction of the 4th and 6th allied fleets, Reinhard von Lohengramm's fleet moves to engage the 2nd allied fleet. When the fleet commander is gravely wounded in battle, Yang Wenli assumes command of the FPA surviving FPA forces, and manages to withdraw from the battlefield safely. On Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky discusses the battle, noting that it will have little effect on the present strategic situation. Episode 03 "Birth of the 13th Fleet" "Dai Jũsan Kantai Tanjõ" ''(第十三艦隊誕生) In Heinnesen (the capital planet of the Category:Free Planets Alliance), a memorial for the soldiers who fell at Astate is held. Jessica Edwards, whose fiance was killed in the attack, interrupts Secretary of State Job Truniht's jingoistic speech: she asks him why he advocates war, sacrificing the lives of so many others, while he himself is never in any danger. On her way home, Jessica is attacked by members of the Patriotic Knights Corps (PKC), a violent organization secretly commanded by Job Truniht. She is rescued by her friends Yang Wenli and Dusty Attenborrough, and barely escapes death. The next day, Yang is promoted to rear admiral and placed in command of the newly-formed 13th Fleet. His mission: to caputre Iserlohn Fortress, a powerful space station that has thus far repelled every attack. Episode 04 '"Empire's Afterglow"' ''"Teikoku no Zanshõ" (帝国の残照) In Odin (capital planet of theGalactic Empire), Reinhard von Lohengramm is promoted to imperial admiral after his victory at Astate. With his friend Siegfried Kircheis, he pays a visit to his elder sister Annerose, the Emperor's favorite. In a flashback, Kircheis remember how he and Reinhard became friends, how Annerose was taken away from her home to be the Emperor's favorite and how they came to hate the high nobles and the Goldenbaum Dynasty. Episode 05 "The Kastrop Rebellion" "Kasutoropu no Dõran" (カストロプ動乱) A new admiralty is created for Reinhard von Lohengramm. He chooses commoners and lesser nobles to command his fleets: August Samuel Wahlen, Cornelius Lutz, Karl Gustav Kempf, Fritz Josef Bittenfeld, Ernest Mecklinger, Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal. Meanwhile, Maximilian von Kastrop has rebelled against the Empire. He thinks he is safe because of the "Artemis Necklace", a system of powerfully armed satellites built with the help of Phezzan. Reinhard sends a fleet under Siegfried Kircheis' command to put an end to the rebellion. He manages to destroy the Artemis Necklace. Kastrop is killed by his retainers and is the only casualty of the operation. Episode 06 "The Knights of the Rose" "Bara no Kishi" (薔薇の騎士) Yang Wenli decides to take Iserlohn Fortress by a ruse. The Rosen Ritter (Knights of the rose), a ground combat unit made of Imperial exiles, will pose as an imperial crew and infiltrate the fortress. Yang's staff is introduced: Murai, Patrichev, Fischer (a master of fleet maneuvers) and Frederica Greenhill, daughter of admiral Dwight Greenhill. The Iserlohn fleet is lured away from the fortress by decoys. When a damaged imperial spaceship asks for help, the commander of Iserlohn, who doesn't know where his fleet is due to radar jamming, authorizes it to dock... Episode 07 "Iserlohn Taken!" "Iserurõn kõryaku!" (イゼルローン攻略!) May, 14, 796 S.C. / 487 I.C.: a fake imperial spaceship docks into Iserlohn Fortress. Walter von Schenkopp, commander of the Rosen Ritter, pretends to have important information and takes control of the center of command. The Iserlohn fleet comes back, only to be destroyed by the fortress' main weapon, the "Thor's Hammer". The fall of Iserlohn dramatically changes the strategic balance: Yang Wenli hopes it will lead to a peace treaty. Back in Heinnesen, he wants to resign, but is promoted to vice-admiral instead. Episode 08 "Cool, Clear Artificial Eyes" "Reitetsu naru Gigan" (冷徹なる義眼) Paul von Oberstein, chief of staff of the Iserlohn fleet, is in trouble. He saw through Yang Wenli's plan, but his commander didn't listen to him, and he fled before the destruction of the fleet. The three chiefs of the Imperial fleet resign, but want to make him responsible of the defeat. Oberstein meets Reinhard von Lohengramm and explains how, like him, he hates the High Nobles and the Goldenbaum Dynasty, and offer his help. Reinhard agrees and obtains his pardon by advising the Emperor to refuse the chiefs' resignations. Episode 09 "The Klopstock Incident" "Kuropushutokku Jiken" (クロプシュトック事件) Thirty years ago, Marquis Klopstock was exiled form the imperial court. He asks prince Otto von Braunschweig, the Emperor's son-in-law, to ask forgiveness on his behalf. Braunschweig invites him to his daughter's birthday party. Klopstock's real goal is to bring a bomb in order to kill the Emperor, who will be there. At the party, Reinhard von Lohengramm clashes with Baron Flegel. The bomb is taken away by accident and makes little damage. Klopstock commits suicide and all the incident is kept secret. Episode 10 "Jessica’s Battle" "Jeshika no Tatakai" (ジェシカの戦い) Yang Wenli is sent to Thernussen, with his ward, Julian Minci, to attend a ceremony at the Free Planets Alliance Officer Academy. He meets Jessica Edwards, who is campaigning for the Peace Party candidate in an upcoming election. We learn that Yang, while being loyal to democracy, has no love for the current politicians. The P.K.C. sets a bomb in the Peace Party's headquarters, killing the candidate, but their plan backfires when Jessica, who is the new Peace Party candidate, wins a landslide victory. Episode 11 "The Actress Exits" "Joyũ taijõ" (女優退場) Susana von Benemunde, a former favorite consort of the Emperor, wants to get rid of Annerose von Grunewald and win back the Emperor's love. She teams up with Baron Flegel, who hopes that a scandal involving Annerose will lead to Reinhard von Lohengramm's downfall. Annerose is abducted: she is to be killed and found with a supposed lover from the lower class. She is rescued by Siegfired Kircheis, Oskar von Reuenthal, Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Paul von Oberstein. Benemünde is forced to commit suicide. Flegel has been smart enough to leave no proof of his involvement, but Oberstein and Reinhard suspect him anyway. Episode 12 "Invasion of the Imperial Territory" "Teikoku-ryõ Shinkõ" (帝国領侵攻) In the Free Planets Alliance, the capture of Iserlohn has intoxicated the public, the military and the politicians. It is possible to invade the Empire from Iserlohn Fortress, and many people think it's time to conclude the crusade against tyranny. In the High Council, Juan Lebello (Secretary of Treasure) and Hwan Lewi (Secretary of Human Resources) think it's better to sign a peace treaty because the economy in on the verge of collapsing, but the Chairman explains that they will lose the next election unless they achieve a substantial military victory, so the High Council decides to invade the Empire; only Job Truniht sides with Lebello and Lewi. The invasion plan is drafted by commodore Andrew Fork, an ambitious man so sure of the righteousness of the war that he discards any objections, especially those made by Yang Wenli, as siding with the enemy. The Free Planet Alliance will send a force of 8 fleets, 30 million men and 200 000 spaceships under the command of admiral Lazar Lobos, with admiral Dwight Greenhill as second-in-command. Meanwhile, in Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky warns the Imperial High Commissioner that the Free Planets Alliance is planning a full scale invasion of the Empire. Episode 13 "When the Rain of Grief Comes" "Shũ Ame Kitarina wa" (愁雨来たりなば) August, 22, 796 S.C. /487 I.C.: the invasion of the Empire has begun. Reinhard von Lohengramm implements a scorched earth strategy: all food is taken from the frontier zone, so the "Liberation force" of the Free Planets Alliance will be forced to feed the inhabitants. Reinhard plans to attack the invading fleets when their supply lines will be overstretched. Commodore Ulrich Kesler carries out the orders but, in the process, has to face someone from his past. Episode 14 "Liberation of the Frontier Zone" "Henkyõ no Kaihõ" (辺境の解放) The Free Planets Alliance fleet has conquered more than 200 star systems (50 million inhabitants) without fighting. In Iserlohn Fortress, vice-admiral Alex Cazellnu drafts a supply plan, but he is worried about such a heavy burden: for him, Reinhard von Lohengramm clearly wants the Free Planets Alliance to exhaust its resources on behalf of the liberated planets. The supply fleet is destroyed by Siegfried Kircheis because Andrew Fork didn't think such an attack was possible. Yang Wenli, fearing a scorched earth policy, convinces his fellow fleet commanders to ask for a withdrawal. Riots break out on many planets because of the food shortage and the looting of the soldiers. Fork experiences a case of hysterical blindness in the face of his plan's failure. In Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky grants a new loan to the Free Planets Alliance to maintain the balance: he hopes to economically control both the Empire and the Alliance. October, 10, 796 S.C. / 487 I.C.: Reinhard orders to launch the counterattack. Episode 15 "The Battle of Amlitzer Starzone" "Amurittsa Hoshi-iki Kaisen" (アムリッツァ星域会戦) The Free Planets Alliance fleet are attacked: the 3rd, 7th and 12th fleets are destroyed and the 5th, 8th, 9th and 10th fleets are heavily damaged; only the 13th Fleet has managed to escape without taking too much damage. Admiral Lazar Lobos orders the fleets to regroup in the Amlitzer Starzone. Reinhard von Lohengramm orders his admirals to regroup in the same area in order to destroy the remaining fleets. The Free Planets Alliance Fleet suffer further losses during the battle of Amlitzer Starzone (October, 15, 796 S.C. / 487 I.C.). Episode 16 "New Trends" "Arata naru Choryũ" ((新たなる潮流) End of the battle of Amlitzer: Yang Wenli's 13th Fleet keeps the Imperial Fleet at bay, allowing admiral Alexander Bucock to withdraw the remaining fleets. After that, Yang manages to escape destruction (once again). Meanwhile, the Emperor Friedrich IV dies without appointing an heir. Reinhard von Lohengramm allies up with Prime Minister Klaus von Lichtenlade in order to crown Erwin Josef II, one of the late emperor's grandsom. Prince Otto von Braunschweig and Marquis Wilhelmi von Littenheim, wives of Friedrich IV's two daughters, prepare to seek revenge. Back in the Free Planets Alliance, Job Truniht is appointed temporary chairman of the High Council, Bucock commander-in-chief of the Fleet, and Yang Wenli commander of Iserlohn Fortress. he takes all his staff with him, plus Dustly Attenborough and a new officer, Julian Minci, and hopes to have Alex Cazellnu appointed as commissioner of the fortress. Meanwhile, in Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky takes his orders from the Grand Bishop of the Earth Cult. Episode 17 "Before the Storm" "Arashi no Mae" (嵐の前) Julian Minci asks Frederica Greenhill how Yang Wenli became the "Hero of El Facil": 9 years ago. The Free Planets Alliance fleet, led by Arthur Lynch, fled the approaching Imperial Fleet, leaving 3 million people behind; Yang, one of the few officers left, organized the evacuation while the Alliance Fleet was defeated. Meanwhile, in the Empire, Reinhard von Lohengramm thinks a civil war is about to break out; in order to avoid an intervention form the Alliance, he decides to infiltrate Lynch in the Alliance to stage a military coup. The move is hidden behind an exchange of 2 million prisoners of war. End of 796 S.C. / 487 I.C. Episode 18 "The Lippstadt Conspiracy" "Rippushutatto no Mitsuyaku" (リップシュタットの密約) Prince Otto von Braunschweig and Marquis Wilhelmi von Littenheim team up to overthrow the young Emperor and get rid of Reinhard von Lohengramm. Count Franz von Mariendorf wants to join the conspiracy, but his daughter, Hildegard von Mariendorf persuades him not to do so because a new order is rising under Reinhard. She goes to Reinhard and offer her family's allegiance. The High Nobles create the Lippstadt League, led by Braunschweig and Littenheim; admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz agrees (although reluctantly) to command their military forces. April, 6, 797 S.C. / 488 I.C.: Reinhard strikes first and manages to arrest many conspirators, but Brauschweig and Littenheim flee and regroup most of their forces in the Geiersburg Fortress. Episode 19 "The Yang Fleet Goes Out" "Yan Kantai Shutsudõ" (ヤン艦隊出動) Andrew Fork is released from the Hospital. Fork attempts to assassinate HQ chief Admiral Kubersly. Reinhard von Lohengramm decides to lead the main fleet against Geiersburg Fortress while Siegfried Kircheis, helped by vice-admirals Cornelius Lutz and August Samuel Wahlen, will take control of the other areas. Meanwhile, in the Free Planets Alliance, a military uprising begins (April 3, 797 S.C. / 488 I.C.). In Heinessen, a military coup overthrows the High Council (April, 13): the National Salvation Military Council, led by admiral Dwight Greenhill, suspends the democratic institutions. Job Truniht goes into hiding. Yang Wenli decides to fight for democracy: the 13th Fleets leaves Iserlohn Fortress (April, 20) while the 11th Fleet goes out to stop it. Episode 20 "Bloodshed in Space" "Ryũketsu no Uchũ" (流血の宇宙) The Lippstadt League plans to draw Reinhard von Lohengramm to Geiersburg Fortress in order to defeat him in a decisive battle. As a part of this plan, Admiral Staaden has to lead a fleet to Odin in order to cut Reinhard's fleet from its base. Wolfgang Mittermeyer is sent to intercept Staaden, whose fleet is crushed during the battle of Altener and withdraws to the Rentenberg fortress. Reinhard decides to take the fortress, but the boarding parties are repelled by the garrison, led by Admiral Ovlesser. An assault led by Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal succeeds, and Ovlesser is taken prisoner. Reinhard wants to execute him, but Paul von Oberstein advises to send him back to Geiersburg Fortress. Ovlesser is released, but is executed by prince Otto von Braunschweig who thinks he was freed because he turned against him. Fear of treason spreads among the Lippstadt League. Episode 21 "The Battle of Doria Starzone, then..." "Dõria Hoshi-iki Kaisen, soshite..." (ドーリア星域会戦、そして...) Walter von Schenkopp takes control of the rebel planets on behalf of the Yang fleet. The National Salvation Military Council sends Commodore Bagdashu to Yang Wenli to pose as a traitor to the coup in order to kill him, but Schenkopp manages to take him away. Yang's 13th Fleet meets the 11th Fleet in the Doria star system; the 11th Fleet is destroyed because its commanders turn down Yang's proposal of surrender. After the battle, Bagdashu decides to join Yang because his victory is certain. Meanwhile, in Heinnesen, a peaceful gathering against the coup is held in a stadium. When the army tries to scatter it, it turns into a riot, and thousands are killed, including Jessica Edwards. Episode 22 "Courage and Allegiance" "Yũki to Chũsei" (勇気と忠誠) Wilhelmi von Littenheim leaves Geiersburg Fortress with his fleet to recover the territories conquered by Siegfried Kircheis. Because of its lack of discipline and overconfidence of its commanders, the Littenheim Fleet is defeated; while running away, Littenheim's spaceship opens fire on allies who are in the way. In the Garmisch Fortress, Littenheim is killed by his men, enraged by such an attitude. Meanwhile, Reinhard von Lohengramm's fleet arrives in the area of Geiesburg. The Lippstadt Fleet attacks him but is utterly beaten and barely avoids complete destruction thanks to admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz. Episode 23 "The Downfall of the Golden Tree (Goldenbaum)" "Õgon Ki (Gõrudenbaumu) wa Taoreta" (黄金樹(ゴールデンバウム)は倒れた) And uprising takes place in Westerland, one of Otto von Braunschweig's territories. He decides to kill all the inhabitants by a nuclear strike. Reinhard von Lohengramm hears about the plan and wants to send a fleet to stop it, but Paul von Oberstein thinks it's better to let it happen, record it and use this monstruous act as a propaganda tool against the High Nobles. Reinhard is against it, but Oberstein's plan succeeds because he lied about the time of the strike. The images are nevertheless broadcasted in all the Empire: Reinhard becomes the hero of the commoners and, even in Geiersburg Fortress, many think its time to get rid of the high nobles. The Lippstadt Fleet makes a last sortie, but is defeated. Baron Flegel is killed by his men when he wants to make a suicide attack, and his crew flees to Phezzan. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, too proud to surrender, decides to kill himself, but Bernhard von Schneider advises him to take refuge in Iserlohn Fortress. Braunschweig is forced to commit suicide by Ansbach, his chief retainer, who promises to avenge him. September 797 S.C. / 488 I.C.: fall of the Geiersburg Fortress and end of the Lippstadt League. Episode 24 "Whose Victory?" "Taga tameni no Shõri" ((誰が為の勝利) After Yang Wenli's victory, the National Salvation Military Council loses its supporters and only controls Heinnesen, well protected by the Artemis Necklace. Yang decides to use propaganda and asks Bagdashu to publicly admit that the Empire is behind the coup. Bagdashu's speech is widely broadcasted in Heinnesen. The leaders of the coup are astonished, but Arthur Lynch, who helped them, says that's the truth. Meanwhile, Yang manages to destroy the Artemis Necklace. Hopeless, the leaders of the National Salvation Military Council decide to surrender, but to destroy all evidence of the Empire's involvement. Admiral Dwight Greenill and Lynch are killed in the ensuing gunfight. Democracy is restored. Job Truniht, hidden by members of the Earth Cult, comes back to power. Episode 25 "The Day before Destiny" "Unmei no Zenjitsu" (運命の前日) Siegfried Kircheis arrives at Geiersburg Fortress. He has an argument with Reinhard von Lohengramm about the handling of the Westerland events. Reinhard assumes full responsibility for Paul von Oberstein's actions. A message is sent from Odin: Prime Minister Klaus von Lichtenlade is plotting to get rid of Reinhard. Reinhard receives some rebel commanders. Adalbert von Fahrenheit joins Reinhard's team. Ansbach comes in with Otto von Braunschweig's coffin, but takes out a weapon and aims at Reinhard.... Episode 26 "Farewell, the Old Days" "Saraba, Too-ki Hi" (さらば、遠き日) Ansbach misses; Paul von Oberstein protects Reinhard von Lohengramm with his body while Siegrfried Kircheis grabs the weapons, but is killed in the process. Reinhard is devastated by his friend's death and is unable to make any decisions for several days. His admirals go back to Odin, arrest Klaus von Lichtenlade for the murder attempt on Reinhard. Reinhard finally recovers and speaks to Annerose, who decides to retire to a small cottage; Reinhard feels left alone. Meanwhile, in Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky decides to change his strategy, since the balance of power cannot be maintained: Phezzan will support the Empire. He sends Nikolas Boltik as Phezzan's ambassador to Odin and replaces him with Rupert Kesselring. Part 2 (SE 797-799 / Imperial Year 488-490) .... Part 3 (ISE 799-780 / Imperial Year 490-491) .... Part 4 (SE 780-781 / Imperial Year 491-492) ..... Category:Animation